Earths Angels
by emo violinist
Summary: It is part of mankind to have wishes, to want what one does not have.  To dream of a different life and to change back time. Everyone knows that whishes never come true. but it came true for a girl without her even knowing it herself. faiXoc
1. prolog

Prolog

It is part of mankind to have wishes, to want what one does not have. To dream of a different life and to change back time. Everyone knows that whishes never come true, no matter how hard one desire is. Despite the fact I myself still wish, I still believe that one day it may come true. I just hope that 'one day' will come sooner than later.

I find myself in a sea of darkness, no light what so ever. No moon to light up my path, nothing. . . just like heart. I recall that my little sister would always say that my heart is a cold, empty abyss that is filled with just darkness. I chuckle remembering the serious look that she would always give me, always chastising me to no end. Yet the darkness that I'm surrendered by isn't cold, to me it almost feels welcoming. I've been walking in total darkness for who knows how long, taking a step at the time. Not wanting to take in any risk of falling into a hole or something, which I highly dout will happen. I hear someone coming walking towards me. The soft taping of shoes can be heard on the hard ground. The taping gets louder with each step taken along with a heat. I feel myself panic, where to go? What to do? Do I fight? How can this person see me in the darkness? So many questions race through my head; I got lost in my thought and fear and didn't notice that it had reached me. A tug on my hand brought me out of thoughts.

"This way child, come over here" a soft melodic female voice spoke while pulling me.

"umm. . .excuse me but . . .where are we going?"

"hehe, don't be scared were going to see the others. You have a long **painful** journey awaiting you." The sweetness in the voice sent shivers down my spine, dose it really need to put emphases on the painful part?

"Were here! I brought her, see!" the sudden outburst took me by surprise.

"Dear child the time has come for you to get ready for your quest." A male voice said from in front of me

"You have been chosen to save the earth" a female voice said from the right

"Today will be your last day with your family, friends and everyone that you know and love." A soft male voice spoke from the left

"Make today a wonderful day full of good memories, for everyone that knows you will forget that you even exists." The same voice that lead me here said from behind

"Your time with them is short; we will meet again tonight." Footsteps from the left come closer to me.

"As for now take this pendant and well explain everything tonight." The soft male voice says while getting my hand and placing a cold, smooth pendant in my hand.

"and happy birthday" they all say together with a hint of sadness in their voice

Sunlight is streaming through the blinds and hitting my face. Opening my eyes and looking up at the illumined ceiling for at least a good minute or two.

"what a strange. . ." I start saying before noticing something is in my hand

"dream?. . Or not." Bring the pendant closer to my face I see that it's a clear sky blue rock in the shape of a tear and in the center of it are two wings.

"how beautiful, I never seen anything like it. This is a birthday gift from those people from the dream, but why now on my 19th birthday?" I say to no one in particular

'Make today a wonderful day full of good memories,' those words ring in my mind. My last day with my family.

"then I'll make it a unforgettable day, I'll head those words"


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1

(**thoughts**)

Time sure dose fly when you're having fun, for me time seems to pass by too quickly for my own good. I had a wonderful time with my family, I never knew how much they mean to me until today. When someone tells you that everyone you love will forget you it makes you realize how much everyone means to you.

Darkness is ruling the sky now, everyone is asleep at the house .Laying on my bed looking at white ceiling, think about tonight. Glance at my cell phone I read it say 10:00, everyone had so much fun today. I can still see their bright smile and hear their heartwarming laughter. I close my eyes trying to think of other happy memories, but in the end I fell asleep. I let them win, I let them take me, I still had time to be with them, but in the end I let darkness win over me.

I see nothing once more, darkness is around me. A warm hand grabs mine and pulls me once more. "Welcome back! I hope you had a wonderful time with your family." The same soft female voice that guided me earlier said

"Ahh I did have a wonderful time! Thank you"

"Now time to get to work, you are here to save mankind from the horrible faith that is approaching. It is your job to save them because you are the garden of Earth. Got that" the same male voice that gave me the pendant said, but this time his voice has annoyance to it.

"Got it, bu…"

"See!" he yelled and rudely cut me off "I told you she would ask questions! Gahh. What do you want?"

"One, calm down I didn't do anything to you. Two, why can't I see anything? Three, why does my body fell heavy? And four, how am I going to save everyone when I have no power or magic?" I asked all at once with no breaths in between.

"huhuhuhu, she got you good" a elegant female voice announced "the reason you can't see is because you are blindfolded and the same goes for your body feeling heavy. A strong seal is placed upon you and the only way to take it off is to find the 'keys'".

"once these seals are removed you will be strong enough to save everyone, the person that put the seals on you scatted the 'keys' to different worlds" a strong male voice spoke

"hehe, once the first seal is off you will feel better, right now you and your wings are tied down. When a seal is broken memories and power will be awaken once more in you! Isn't that great!" the fist girl said to happy while taking my hand and shaking it.

"Hopefully her attitude will also be fixed, "annoying guy said

"your one to talk"

"What did you say!"

"Can't hear now, you should get that fixed"

"why you little bit…"

"shut up, no one wants to hear your voice" I rudely interrupted (**payback**)

"That's it! You're going to get it!"

"Stop it both of you! Behave like adults!" the other guy said with authority. I drop my head down and answer "yes sir" (**note to self never get that guy mad**)

"haha, don't feel bad I didn't think you would listen so well, unlike that one beside you."

"okay back to business, you will be teleported to the dimensional witch and from there you tell her that you wish to travel to different dimensions to find the 'keys' and that is where you price will be paid. Oh and don't be shocked when you see yourself again, this is how your soul looks 'your true self'. There will be changes along the way."

"Here I'll give you a change of clothes that is best suited for your travels, and here is a backpack with things that might help you and here you have your twin swords." The older woman said

"Thank you for all your help, but I don't know how to use a sword, let alone two." Doubt and confusion is clearly heard

"You do know how to use them, you just don't remember. These two swords are yours they are made to fit you perfectly. We will also keep in contact with you. Now it's time for you to go. Yuuko is expecting you there"

With that said I hear the wind picking up and a cold sensation goes through my veins. The last thing I hear is them say is "good luck little angel"

'thump' I fell on a cold wet floor, my butt getting wet and I can hear the pitter patter of the rain. 'where am I?' then it hit like a tone of bricks 'I still can't see!'.Panic is taking a hold of me now. 'Where is it that I have to go? how do I get there? I can't see!' what brought me back from my thoughts is the fact that I felt myself being surrounded by a evil presents.

". . . Shit" I quickly get up and try to feel where to go, but me being me found it hopeless. So I did what anyone would do. I ran the other way, hehe I got luck that I didn't run into a wall, but my happiness was short lived I ran into something at full speed and I fell back on my butt.

"Oomph!" the wall spoke, ' so it's not a wall after all'

"Ah are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" the wal…, I mean the boy asked

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I can't see where I'm going"

*gasp*"your blindfolded! Why?" he asked censured

"Well, you see. . ." I feel them close by now "shit, we have to run they're getting close"

"Who?" there behind me now "this way, come with me." He says taking my hand

"Where are we going?"

"To a place where they can't come in. we're almost there!" he says in a joyful voice

"Man there fast! We're going to have to sprint the rest of the way, okay!"

"Okay, let's go" with that we both speed up and I feel myself being engulfed in a warm feeling. For some reason I feel safe in here.

"Welcome back Watanoki, and thank you for bringing my client" a woman voice is heard, its soft and smoothing but I feel a strong power in it. A power so strong that it makes me shiver.

"This way child, come here over to me" I simple respond to what she says and walk over. When I finally reached her she moves my hair out of the way. Then I hear several gasp from my left.

"Yuuko can you help her?" the boy earlier now known as Watanoki asks

"Yes I can, but if only she wishes for it. Watanoki go get me tose things. Now what is your wish my dear?"

'Tell her that you wish to travel to different dimensions to find the 'keys'' I hear in my mind

"I wish to travel to different dimensions to find the 'keys'" I repeat without a second thought

"Do you know what the keys are? And what they do?" Yuuko asks

"I know that the 'keys' will unlock the seals, and I will get stronger with each seal unlocked" I say with my head tilted a little

"Very well, your price has been paid. You no longer have a 'home' to go to. Along with your 'home' 'they' will never be close to you anymore. You will never be anything to them anymore. Do you still accept?"

". . .Yes, this is the only way to save them" I whisper with my head down

"Okay, now let's remove the first two seals then, Watanoki take off the blindfold, this seal doesn't allow you to see anything abnormal for example magic, souls, the undead that kind of stuff"

"O..okay, but can I remove it, it sound like a strong seal?" he answers while untying it from the back but still leaves it there

"Now I will take off the seal from your mouth that enables you from chanting any spells or speaking of anything abnormal" with that said she kisses the side of my lips and I feel a strong force swirl inside my mouth and it forms a small ball.

"now remove the blindfold and marble and don't open your eyes your mouth" I do as I was told "very good now drop them on the floor" As soon as the object leave my hand power starts to surge around me and the wind pick up. "I didn't think that much of your magic would return, now open your eyes" and I do.

"I can see" happiness overflow me, losing your sight is horrible. I feel sorry for those who can't see

"Those people over there are your traveling companions; you will go with them to different dimension" Yuuko says while pointing to them

"ahh, but are you sure after all I . . ."I start to say while looking at her hoping she will understand

"What the hell are you taking abut?" a man clad in black yells

"I know, and here this earring will help you from saying things, to answer your question Kurogane this child knows what will happen on your quest, when it will happen, and how it will happen, she hold many secrets. But with this earring she is not allowed to say anything."

"hump, whatever can we go now?"

"yes, here he come" behind Yuuko Watanoki comes back with both Mokona "This is Mokona, she will take you different dimension"

"there's another one hand it over, I'll travel with that one" Kurogane declares with a wolfish smile

" that one is only for communications it can't travel, Mokona can take you different dimension but she can't control where you land"

"it is destiny that you all came here, going to different world will be tough you will meet people that have the same name and the face, but they are not the people that you now. The people that you know maybe criminals in a different world they can hurt you and they to stop, will you still go?" she ask Syaoran

"Yes!" fire burns in his eye

"Well then go" she says while tossing Mokona. Yuuko turns to me "it's both" she says with a smile before I disappear.

The sky clears up and the sun beats down to the earth, has "good luck to you all, and be strong little angel"


End file.
